Awal dari Sebuah Akhir
by Forehead Poke Celebration
Summary: Penantian Sakura berakhir, tapi bukan berarti titik puncak tersebut menutup kisahnya. Ada Sasuke yang akan andil dalam kisah barunya. Kisah yang merupakan sebuah awal dari akhir penantiannya. Hadiah kecil dari panitia untuk LastMelodya, salah satu penyubmit fanfiksi terbaik dalam event Forehead Poke Celebration :)


**Awal dari Sebuah Akhir**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story (c) Arisa Futabatei**

 **Standard warnings applied, canon, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Persembahan kecil dari panitia untuk LastMelodya, sebagai salah satu submitter fanfiksi terbaik dalam event Forehead Poke Celebration.**

 **Cerita diambil berdasarkan universe dalam fanfiksi "i'm going to have you in the end" (c) LastMelodya.**

 **.**

 _Just being with you will always make my day complete…_

Sakura yakin ini bukan ambivalensi−

"Sakura-chan!"

Sebanyak apa pun menerka-nerka apa yang tersirat, gadis itu tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan di balik iris sekelam jelaga itu. _Katakan sesuatu_ , bisik Sakura dalam hati. Sebegitu tak berartinyakah eksistensi dirinya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke−dalam keadaan seperti ini sekalipun? Apakah laki-laki itu tak memedulikan hawa keberadaannya?

Tak ada verbatim yang terucap ketika Sakura menuntun kakinya mendekati laki-laki itu. Tak ada. Sama sekali. Meski Sakura menatapnya dengan bermuram durja, Sasuke bergeming.

Sudahlah.

Sakura menenangkan pikirnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan semacam ini. Sudah lama ia mengenal Sasuke dan entah candramawa hidup apa saja yang mereka telah lalui. Atau lebih tepatnya yang gadis merah muda itu lalui.

Tangannya yang mungil itu tengah mengembang di atas sebelah lengan Uchiha bungsu, memancarkan sinar kehijauan bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang berpaling ke sembarang arah.

Sakit.

Sekeras mungkin ia menahan isak tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan beringas. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Mungkin Naruto yang bernasib sama atau Kakashi- _sensei_ yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan sulit diartikan di sana merasakan apa yang kini Sakura pasrahkan. Dan mungkin juga tidak.

"Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_."

Kalimat itu muncul dari mulut si kuning konyol disertai cengiran khasnya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia masih bisa memamerkan cengirannya di saat seperti ini. Sungguh, bukannya mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih tersebut meluncur dari bibir lain, tapi bisakah filantropi yang memenuhi diri Naruto juga dimiliki Sasuke?

Ah, sepertinya tidak.

"Sakura, aku …,"

Terlena. Bibir itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Tidak. Aku butuh konsentrasi," tolaknya secepat angin.

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tak tahu apa yang kini tergambar dari sosok laki-laki yang dipujanya siang malam. Ia menolak keras untuk menatapnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura terdiam. Sepersekian detik berlalu dan tak ada yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Bukan tak mendengar, ia hanya ingin tetap mengendalikan emosinya. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kulakukan."

Laki-laki yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya itu … mengatakannya.

Bukan hanya angan-angan belaka. Sasuke benar-benar mengatakannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, hatinya tengah bersuka cita. Bohong jika gadis itu masih bisa terus menahan cairan bening untuk tidak meluncur menuruni pipinya. Mana mungkin ia bisa …

"Bodoh. Kau … bodoh," isak Sakura.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, Sakura yakin apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sekedar angan-angan. Ia melihat dengan jelas bibir tipis itu melengkung ke bawah menandakan si empu tersenyum. Tangisnya pecah bersamaan dengan komposit perasaannya.

Banyak sekali air mata yang ia tumpahkan selama ini. Namun, hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun cairan bening yang turun dari sudut matanya tak hanya menggambarkan kesedihan. Mungkin malah kebalikannya.

Bisakah … bisakah keadaan seperti ini tetap abadi meski di tengah ketidakpastian?

 _You know you really love someone when you can't hate them for breaking your heart._

−karena tak ada benci. Hanya satu yang dia rasakan.

Cinta.

 **.**

Sakura sudah menyangka, akan jadi begini akhirnya.

Karena Sasuke, ia bisa merasakan indahnya diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh. Dan karena Sasuke juga, ia bisa merasakan sakitnya dihempaskan ke tanah. Sepertinya baru beberapa waktu lalu ia berbahagia. Lalu sekarang?

Naruto berucap, "Sasuke bilang, ia ingin mengubah segala perspektifnya."

Suara Naruto malam itu tak ubah sebuah irama yang paling mendominasi. Bergema di telinganya untuk sekian lamanya. Haruskah (lagi)?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hati yang rapuh itu tersepai.

Ah, ini candala.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Sasuke menjadi begitu tinggi dan sulit digapai. Sangat kecil peluangnya, hampir tidak ada.

Matanya mulai perih. Menahan untuk tidak berkedip memang sulit. Sebab ia tahu, jika ia berkedip, satu kedipan saja akan memuntahkan seluruh air matanya.

"Sampai kapan?" tanyanya. Sakura mencoba sebaik mungkin membuat suaranya terdengar normal.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

 _All I want is you._

Sakura tahu−sangat tahu mengapa bibir Uzumaki itu terkatup rapat. Ia pasti juga tak tahu kapan Sasuke akan kembali. Meski Naruto adalah sahabat karib Sasuke, meski Naruto adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke, meski Naruto … lalu semua hipotesis dengan kosakata 'meski' mulai bergentayangan.

"Sampai pada batas yang tak ditentukan."

Dan sampai pada batas yang tak ditentukan pula, gadis itu menunggunya kembali.

 **.**

Sakura menyukai mentari pagi. Bagaimana indahnya bunga-bunga bermekaran, embun di pagi hari, dan matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya.

Akan tetapi, hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Sakura berharap pagi tak datang secepat ini. Ia menghela napas, diikuti ekshalasi muram yang terembus keluar dari bibir mungilnya tatkala tersadar bahwa beberapa saat yang akan datang, dia akan kehilangan.

Keinginan kecilnya untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke barang beberapa kali sebelum kepergian nyata Sasuke bahkan belum terealisasi. Ia terlalu naïf. Berharap akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan tersenyum setiap kali berpapasan dengan laki-laki irit bicara itu di ruang _hokage_ atau koridor rumah sakit. Padahal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ia remuk.

Bahkan−jika bisa−ia ingin ikut mengembara bersama laki-laki itu. Garis bawahi bagian _jika bisa_.

Akan tetapi, ternyata tidak.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyanya pelan. "Tsunade- _sama_ baru saja menyelesaikan pengobatan untuk tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama."

Tak akan ada tanda mengiyakan. Sakura tahu. "Aku perlu melihatnya sendiri … seperti apa dunia ini."

"Jika aku melewatkan ini, mungkin tak akan ada lagi kesempatan berikutnya."

Dia benar.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakan semacam kalimat perpisahan. Dan bukan pertama kalinya hatinya bergejolak tak menentu. Begitu juga dengan rasa depresi yang menggerogoti serebrasinya. Ia tak apa, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura yakin. Cintanya pada laki-laki itu abadi. Tak akan lekang oleh waktu.

"Bagaimana … jika kubilang aku ingin ikut?"

Ia tetap bertanya, merajuk, berharap-harap meski sudah tahu dari awal jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku, kau tak ada hubungannya dengan itu," tukas Sasuke tajam.

Bagi Sakura, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya hati itu hancur. Ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Pasti.

"Tak ada hubungannya katamu?"

Orang bilang sabar itu ada batasannya. Orang serius pasti juga akan pergi jika keseriusannya disepelekan. Tahun-tahun yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menunggu bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Apalagi jika menyangkut perasaan.

Seketika, secepat angin, ia merasa semuanya sia-sia.

Akan tetapi, sebelum hipotesis itu semakin berlanjut, Sasuke melangkah mendekat, mengangkat tangan, dan mengulurkannya ke atas.

Entah ini hanya perasaan sepihak yang dirasakan Sakura atau apa, tapi gadis itu seperti merasa ada yang kembali. Ia seperti tidak menolak untuk jatuh ke lubang yang sama lagi. Menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya disertai ketukan ringan di dahi lebar Sakura. "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali."

Baginya, semua sudah jelas.

Ia masih berada di tempat yang sama, dengan perasaan yang sama−

 _I'll always love you, no matter what happens between us._

−dan untuk orang yang sama.

Dan orang beruntung itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

Empat tahun.

Tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah waktu yang singkat. Waktu yang entah mengapa berlalu begitu lama di tengah fatamorgana. Waktu yang selalu saja membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu dalam ketidakpastian?

Ketika orang-orang mengakui eksistensinya penting di dunia ini, semua seperti hanya tempelan belaka. Tak benar-benar lengkap. Seorang _kunoichi_ hebat, penerus _Hokage_ Kelima, aktif dalam segalam kegiatan medis, serta membangun klinik untuk perawatan mental anak-anak membuat pujian demi pujian dilontarkan untuknya.

Di tengah presensinya yang mengambang di atas awan, hanya satu nama yang tak pernah absen di memorinya.

Sasuke.

Kapankah dia akan kembali? Dia berjanji, bukan?

Bahkan ketika berada dalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, nama itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya. Namun, untungnya, gadis itu cukup tahu diri bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pulang hanya karena mendengar berita buruk tentangnya. Tidak akan. Maka dari itu, ia mengukuhkan hatinya, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke kembali untuknya.

Hanya … untuknya.

 _When I'm with you, hours feel like seconds. When we're apart, days feel like years._

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

Hanya senyum tipis−begitu tipis sampai kau tak akan menyadarinya−namun itu membuat Sakura merasa lengkap.

Ya, sesederhana itu.

Karena sesungguhnya, hal-hal kecil dari orang yang berharga bisa menyaingi hal-hal besar di dunia. Iya, kan?

 **.**

"Ada banyak misi yang belum kuselesaikan. Suatu waktu nanti, Sakura, boleh aku pergi lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dan meninggalkanku−lagi?" Ada nada getir di kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura.

Ia bisa saja berteriak saat ini juga−jika dia mau. Menjelaskan berapa kali saja luka yang ditorehkan laki-laki itu padanya. Menjelaskan bagaimana ia tersakiti selama ini, menunggunya kembali dalam kurun waktu yang panjang−panjaaang sekali.

Namun ia memilih diam, mengabaikannya. Memunggungi Sasuke adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Siapa yang menyangka malam pertama mereka menjadi begitu senyap. Begitu ekuivalen dengan apa yang selama ini Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sakura terhanyut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, jika kali ini kau juga meminta untuk ikut denganku lagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah seperti itu, Sakura yang kukenal?"

Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas, bukan?

 _Once I get you, I don't plan on losing you._

 **.**

"Hati-hati, Pengantin Baru!"

Setidaknya menajamkan pendengarannya sekali lagi bukanlah hal yang dilarang karena sampai saat ini ia masih merasa semua begitu tak nyata. Tapi, ayolah, ini nyata. Sebuah kenyataan akhirnya gadis itu menjadi seorang istri dari laki-laki yang dicintainya. Bahkan, kini mereka akan melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Percayalah, mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Aku tak heran ketika nanti kalian kembali, kau sudah menggendong seorang bayi mungil," bisik Ino di telinganya. Sakura tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Hanya satu pesanku untukmu, Sasuke; perjalanan kali ini kau tidak sendiri," ucap Kakashi- _sensei_ pada Sasuke.

 _I promise to stay if you promise to never leave._

Dia memang tidak sendiri. Ada wanita berhati mulia yang selalu di sampingnya.

Menemaninya.

 **.**

 _I love you; nothing, nobody, and not even time will ever change that._

Pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Berkelana bersama Sasuke layaknya pancarona.

 _Dingin, Sasuke-kun._ Entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya dia sakit. Padahal seharusnya dia baik-baik saja dengan suhu saat ini. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa dibilang baik. Sakura hanya merasakan suaminya mendekat, mengenggam tangan mungilnya dengan lembut.

Hingga detik berikutnya, iris hitam pekat Sasuke menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil tak berpenghuni. Tak cukup memadai memang, tapi paling tidak bisa digunakan untuk sementara waktu.

"Tidurlah," ucap Sasuke setelah menyelimuti Sakura dengan kain tebal.

Sakura bergeming. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Tanpa kata, Sakura berbalik memunggungi suaminya. Ia lelah. Belum pernah ia merasa lelah seperti ini. Mungkin karena hal ini Sasuke selalu terlihat ragu setiap ia meminta ikut berkelana.

Sasuke berbaring di samping Sakura. " _Oyasumi_ , Sakura."

Tak ada respon yang berarti.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Berharap bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini dan bangun dengan keadaan lebih baik paginya. Meski hanya di tempat ala kadarnya, namun dengan orang yang berharga pasti akan terasa lebih dari nyaman.

Malam semakin larut, bayangan mangata sudah terlihat, namun Sakura belum juga benar-benar terlelap. Ia malah merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergeser sampai dadanya menyentuh punggungnya. Kemudian ia rasakan tangan Sasuke mengulur menarik pinggangnya.

Berada di pelukan Sasuke, sehangat inikah?

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Paginya Sakura terbangun dengan Sasuke yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Dari iris _emerald-_ nya, ia menatap wajah suaminya dalam-dalam. Sekilas hatinya terasa menghangat. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan gontai ke luar gubuk. Sengaja ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana, membiarkan pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Merasa terpanggil, Sakura menoleh diikuti senyum.

"Kau agak pucat."

Senyum Sakura malah semakin melebar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , selama ini aku jarang menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Jadi, sekarang aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal, boleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Apa?"

"Kau harus menjawab dengan jujur."

Sakura dapat melihat mimik agak panik yang terpancar dari wajah Sasuke, sesaat. Kemudian, dia mulai memikirkan kalimat yang efektif untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Senyum Sakura kembali merekah sebelum benar-benar menanyakannya.

"Kau siap jadi Ayah, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Dan senyum Sasuke ikut merekah.

 **.**

Napasnya terengah-engah, peluh keringat menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya, rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya sungguh tak terkira. Namun semua itu seperti sirna begitu saja begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara tangisan bayi yang sangat nyaring.

Sakura berhasil.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_! Sakura berhasil!" teriak Karin.

Sakura mendekap buah hatinya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam pelukannya, keturunan Uchiha selanjutnya lahir. Begitu bahagianya ia menjadi seorang ibu.

Belum lagi ketika suaminya masuk, menatapnya dengan perasaan lega yang berkomposit dengan bangga. Tersenyum senang, mengambil alih bayinya, dan mengetuk dahinya dengan ringan.

"Terima kasih."

 _That's him, that's the one I'll hold into forever._

Bukti cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, mereka akan memanggilnya Uchiha Sarada.

 **The End**

 **a/n:**

 **Hadiah kecil dari panitia untuk LastMelodya yang mendapat penghargaan salah satu best entry dalam event Forehead Poke Celebration! :D**

 **Terima kasih atas cerita luar biasanya, ya! :)**


End file.
